I Won't Give Up
by Skull-sama
Summary: Here we have a Sirius/OC story. Set in their sixth year, it is a year full of heartbreak, quidditch and magic. Get ready because it's going to be a bumpy ride. Sirius and Rowan, friends since 3rd year, are apparently dating. Well, according to the rumours they are. Completely false of course but could they actually be falling for each other? Well, read to find out! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well hello there. Long time no see hey. Well I have decided to write a Harry Potter fanfic. So here you go. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of these fabulous characters created by JK Rowling because if I did own any of these things they would most likely all be dead or all be living happily ever after (but that's no fun~). **

**Now on with the story**

The four marauders climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, ready for the next year at school. It was their sixth year and, as they were walking to their compartment, was already planning what pranks they would be pulling. James slide the door open and stepped inside, a wave of happiness coming over him as he made his way to his seat. He took a seat next to the window. Sirius sat beside him, Remus across from James and Peter next to Remus. That was when Rowan Faith Lockwood walked down the train corridor. She had got on the train just in time as they closed the door behind her. Struggling with her trunk, she made her way to the Marauders compartment. Already there was a gathering of giggling girls outside, surrounding the door and trying to get a glimpse of Sirius. She shoved her way through, knocking over some of them as she made her way to the door. Opening it, she slipped inside and plonked her trunk on the luggage rack before sitting beside Peter.

"Hey Rowan," James said, acknowledging the short blonde who had just entered the compartment. Rowan smiled at the blacked haired boy as a greeting (she did not like to say hello for some odd reason).

"So, how was everyone's summer?" She asked looking at them, her gaze lingering slightly on Sirius  
"Hell, like usual," Sirius replied, "well, until I left home and moved in with the Potters." James and Sirius grinned widely at each other  
"Sounds like fun." Rowan lifted her eyebrows at the two and rolled her eyes. She knew about Sirius' problems with his family, very much like her problems except she was a muggleborn. She had four siblings and her parents were divorced. They split up when she was eight years old. She lived were here dad, separated from her siblings who preferred to live with her mother. She didn't care because they were never close.

"Did you see your mother?" Sirius asked. He knew about her bad relationship with her mother. He found out three years ago in their third year when Rowan was considerably upset. Sirius being the noisy idiot he is wanted to know what was going on. Eventually she told him everything. They had been friends ever since.

"No, I was busy visiting other relatives as per usual," Rowan grinned and everyone continued chatting and laughing.

At some point someone came looking for Remus and dragged him to the Prefects compartment, Peter went to find the sweets trolley and James wondered off to look for Lily. This left Rowan and Sirius sitting and chatting. Somewhere along the chatting, Sirius moved to sit next to her and placed his head in her lap. Rowan was subconsciously running here fingers through his shoulder length hair. Many rumours had circulated about the two of them dating. They were all false of course, but nobody knew that. They mostly ignored the rumours, deciding it wasn't worth their time to deny the obvious lies. The train had eventually arrived and they hopped off. Searching for the others, they snagged a carriage and made their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin the new year of love, quidditch and danger.

**AN: Hello everyone! Skull-sama here with my new Marauder Era story. I would like to shout out to Generation-9-And 3-4 who is brilliant and my all time bestie and writing buddy. She is currently writing a Romione story which I totally recommend you read ;). Until next time my wonderful readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

The five of them sat down at their usual seat at the Gryffindor table waiting patiently for food to arrive in front of them. Well, if you call patient moaning about how hungry they are to Rowan and saying why can't eat food first then do the Sorting afterwards. Rowan shook her head and told them to shut up when the first years entered the hall. They ate plenty of food until they were fit to burst. Dumbledore did his usual speech and introduced the new Defence Against The Dark Art's teacher. His name was Professor Damarion Marvel. The new professor was good looking to say the least with dirty blonde hair and the bluest eyes Rowan had ever seen. All the girls in the Great Hall were captivated and couldn't wait for DADA. Rowan searched the hall and saw Lily not too far from where she sat. They looked at each other and beamed. Rowan could tell that Lily was excited as well.

Eventually they headed back for Gryffindor common room and collapsed by the fireplace, Rowan and Sirius on the sofa, James on the armchair to the left and Remus to the right. Peter sat in front of Rowan and they relaxed for a while. At one point, Lily entered and Rowan talked to her mostly about the new professor. James watched both of them but Rowan doubted he was actually listening to the conversation. Sooner or later they all headed to bed, leaving Sirius and Rowan alone talking. At one point he noticed that Rowan wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"Hey what's up?" He asked, facing her

"Nothing, why?" Rowan had a look of confusion which she had perfected over the years on her face

"No reason. It's getting late, I'm heading to bed," Sirius stood up and said goodnight, worry clouding his grey eyes.

~~~~~~~{Time Skip +2 weeks}~~~~~~~

They sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. James was holding quidditch try outs later that week and Sirius and Rowan were planning on seeing who was going to be added onto the team. Rowan was a chaser on the team and had been since fourth year. Sirius and James managed to convince her when they found out what a good player she was. They all filled their plates with a full English breakfast and dug in straight away, excited for their first lesson which was DADA. Lily popped up at one point, wishing to speak to her.

They went and stood outside in the Main Entrance. "I need to ask you something," Lily began, "what's going on between you and Sirius?" A look a curiosity filled her face.

"Nothing's going on between us, we are just friends," Rowan answered slightly too quickly but she had a protected look so no one could see what she was actually thinking.

"I sure you two last night talking, it looked pretty suspicious." She mused

"I can assure you nothing is going on."

**AN: And here's another chapter. Last one I forgot the disclaimer but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters JK Rowling created. Anyway, whispers are starting circulate and next chapter we are going to meet our DADA professor. So stay tuned ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back~ I promised my good friend that I would update tonight, so here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I really honestly don't, as sad as it is.**

Rowan sat back down with the others, James was the first to say something. "What was that about?" Curiosity filled his face, and hope glistened in his eyes as he thought Lily might have been talking about him.

"Nothing of interest," was her short reply. "Nor was she talking about you." James' fell at that and looked disappointed. Remus was the first one to start laughing, joined by the others in quick succession. James glared at them all which made them laugh more. They continued their breakfast teasing and laughing at him, a comfortable atmosphere surrounded them. After a while, they all stood up and decided to head to DADA. They headed towards the staircase and took the twisting corridors to the favourite class. They headed in and took their seats as they waited for Professor Marvel to turn up. He came hurrying into the classroom with a flutter of his cloak and the loud aping of his shoes.

"Welcome Class." He called out when he reached the front, turning around. Everyone started to quieten down as he spoke, "today we are going to start learning about nonverbal spells." With a flick of his wand the words 'NON VERBAL' turned up on the board. Remus had a glint in his eye having almost mastered the skill. Rowan however was a little more nervous as she wasn't the best in the class but loved it for some unknown reason.

"Now everyone, get into pairs," the professor called from the front. There was a lot of scurrying around as everyone got into a pair, Remus with James, Lily with Peter and Sirius with Rowan. At this arrangement, most of the girls in the class turned to glare at Rowan. The two of them smirked at their reactions. "I want you to cast non verbal spells at each other and try to deflect them, no seriously harmful ones please." He said. "Go."

Everyone got into position to start firing spells at each other. Rowan prepared herself as Sirius shot the first spell, quickly placing her shield up to deflect it. It went back and forth like this for the remainder of the lesson, as was the same for the others even if Peter was struggling a bit against Lily but they all managed to get out unscathed. Just before they were about to leave the professor called Remus and Rowan back. They said for the others to go on without them and that they would meet them later. They headed back, questioning and curious looks on their faces.

"I wanted to say how marvellous you two were today with your non verbal spells. Is this the first time casting them?" Professor Marvel asked, look of pure curiosity on his face

"For me yes, not sure what I can say for Remus though," Rowan replied, a small smirk on her face

"I've tried casting them before sir, but hadn't quite succeeded." Remus said, sending a small unnoticed glare Rowan's way.

"Well done today both of you. I'll see you next lesson." The professor said, smiling at the both of them as they turned to leave.

Opening the door, they sent a small wave and a goodbye the professor way. When they started walking down the corridor, Remus pushed Rowan slightly. "What was that for?" She said, amusement on her face

"For telling him I had practised them before," He replied

"He probably worked it out himself, you know."

"Not the point."

Rowan just smiled at him as they went to meet the others.

They meet the others hanging out in a rather crowded corridor. Said their hello's and answered questions about what Professor Marvel wanted. That was when they heard the annoying giggles of brainless girls nearby. Sirius turned his gaze their way, which only made them giggle more. Rowan muttered something about them needing to get lives and them being complete idiots. James and Remus started laughing which invoked Sirius' curiosity as he asked them what was up. They replied by saying nothing.

That was when one girl was brave enough to flick her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and waltz up to Sirius. Rowan recognized her being in their year and a Ravenclaw but couldn't remember a name to match with her rather fake face. Sirius had been with so many girls that Rowan couldn't remember who was who but knew these two were constantly on and off. She frowned deeply at the two of them flirting and muttered to James that she was heading back to the common room. Sirius paid no attention to her as she pushed back people to escape the all of a sudden crowded corridor.

**AN: And there we go. Everyone happy now? Good. I'll update soon but please review, follow and favourite. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

_That was when one girl was brave enough to flick her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and waltz up to Sirius. Rowan recognized her being in their year and a Ravenclaw but couldn't remember a name to match with her rather fake face. Sirius had been with so many girls that Rowan couldn't remember who was who but knew these two were constantly on and off. She frowned deeply at the two of them flirting and muttered to James that she was heading back to the common room. Sirius paid no attention to her as she pushed back people to escape the all of a sudden crowded corridor._

Rowan headed to the Astrology tower where she knew no one would being having classes. She often went there to be by herself and only Remus knew of her little hiding place. She climbed what felt like (and probably was) hundred of steps to the tall tower. One of the things Rowan hated about being friends with Sirius was that she had to constantly watch him flirt with other girls. "Good looking bastard," she muttered under her breath collapsing on the pillows which lined the floor, leaning against one of the pillars of the tower. Rowan pulled her legs up and lent her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms loosely around her legs.

She sighed deeply as she placed her cheek against her knee. Rowan was tired of watching Sirius going from girl to girl, disposing them when he got bored. In truth, Rowan liked Sirius. More than the friendly relationship they had and she often wondered what it would be like if they were more than friends. She knew it would never happen as he wouldn't be interested in her. She was short, had pixie like blonde dirty brown hair and boring brown eyes. Hardly his type.

Rowan didn't notice Sirius enter the Astronomy Tower until he sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while, Rowan refused to look at him but then Sirius spoke.

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing," she mumbled

"Rowan Lockwood, you are the worst liar known to man," he said, poking her shoulder lightly

"It's none of your business Sirius," she replied, still avoiding eye contact

"That's a child's comeback,"

"What do you want Sirius? Me to tell you my deepest secrets!" Her voice broke at the end of the sentence and she was close to shouting. She was annoyed with him prying. There was no way she was going to tell him.

"You could at least look at me," Sirius said. He turned her head and saw the unshed tears swimming in her eyes.

Sirius instantly regretted what he said when he saw that she was close to tears. He pulled her into a hug and placed his chin on top of her head. He stroked her back in soothing motions. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." He continually apologized and mumbled other things as she cuddled against him. She did not cry as she thought it looked like a weakness. One thing she promised she would not cry in front of him. They sat like that for most of the day. Until they saw the sun setting. Sirius stood and held out his hand for her. Rowan smiled and grabbed his hand. He then pulled her up to her feet and they walked to he Fat Lady's portrait. They received an odd look from her but ignored it and said the password, allowing them to enter the Gryffindor common room. They let go of each other's hand as the stepped inside and saw the other three Marauders sitting in front of the fireplace. James looked up when he heard the portrait close.

"Where have you two been?" He asked as soon they sat down

"On the Astronomy Tower," Sirius said, a smirk on his face

"And what, may I ask, we're you two doing on the Astronomy Tower?" James asked

"What do you think we were doing?" He said, his smirk growing ever larger

"We were talking, that is all," Rowan interrupted, tired of this conversation

"You're no fun," Sirius said, poking her in the ribs. He had a pout on his face and everyone started laughing.

After a while everyone started heading to bed. Rowan went first, then James and finally Peter leaving Remus and Sirius. "She cares about you, you know." Remus said after a few minutes of silence

"What do you mean?" Sirius was confused. He didn't understand what Remus was saying.

"Rowan. She—" Remus stopped, thinking how to word what he was trying to say

"What about Rowan?" Sirius was curious as to what the werewolf was trying to say

"She likes you. She gets jealous whenever you're flirting with girls. You're wondering why she walked off this morning, that's why."

"We're just friends Remus nothing more." Sirius said, ignoring what he said. There was no way Rowan liked him. She wasn't interested, he could tell. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." And with that Sirius stood and headed to bed. He shook his head at his idiotic friend and followed. Neither of them noticed Lily listening in on their conversation. So neither worried about anyone overhearing and slept peacefully. Little did they know that Lily would be heading upstairs to question Rowan about what she overhead.

Lily stormed into the girls dorm and opened Rowan's curtains which surrounded her bed. Rowan mumbled under her breath and told her to go away. Lily, of course, did not meanwhile managing to wake up their other roommate Marlene. She sat up and looked at the other girls in a questioning manner. Rowan turned her head to look at the other girl and aised her eyebrows.

"What's up Lily?" Rowan asked in a lazy way

"What's up?! What do you mean what's up?! I just overheard Sirius and Remus talking." Lily almost shouting

"And?" Rowan looked quite confused at her friends behaviour

"And," she exaggerated the word, "Remus is saying you like Sirius!"

"Yeah, as friends," Rowan rolled her eyes and face planted the pillow

"He was saying you like him more than friends and that you get jealous when you see him with other girls. Which is kinda true you know. I've seen you looking at him when you think no one's looking." At this point Lily and Marlene were sitting on Rowan's bed.

"That maybe true but he would never date someone like me," she mumbled into her pillow

"Oh come on Rowan. The guy sat with all day in the Astronomy Tower and you say he doesn't like you," Marlene interrupted poking Rowan's shoulder

"How did you know that?" Rowan sat up and looked over to her

"I have my ways," she grinned widely

Rowan rolled her eyes and kicked them off her bed, claiming she wanted to go back to sleep. The two other girls just looked at each other and shook their heads before heading to bed. They left Rowan thinking about what she had just heard. Shaking her head she tried to go back to sleep.


End file.
